The invention relates to the facilitation and authentication of transactions. In embodiments of the invention, to be described below in more detail by way of example only, transactions between data processing apparatus (such as a personal computer), or a user thereof, and a (possibly remote) third party are facilitated and authenticated, and such facilitation and authentication may also involve the facilitation and authentication of a payment or data transfer to be made by or on behalf of the user to the third party.